With the additional databases we are obtaining experience with the use of big data to answer useful epidemiologic and clinical questions and studying the relationship between the time adjusted usage of medications that effect the QT interval and the occupancies of arrhythmic events (as evidenced, by diagnoses codes) as compared to non- QT prolonging drugs, and the association between influenza /pneumonia events and the timing of influenza vaccines, and the association between Simvastatin use and Dementia/Alzheimer.